Defloruere Memoriae
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: - Si ésta será la última vez que te vea… No tengo por qué fingir más.-Y entonces alzas la nuca y veo tu rostro empapado en lágrimas. - Itachi, tú…-Siento tu aliento en mi oído-. Ahora, que ya no habrá más… tú y yo podemos, podríamos…


Revisando textos viejos, encontré esto. Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Lo único que su mente registra es misma escena, diferente persona. Una circunferencia de sangre era todo lo que vestía aquel chico. Y sus ojos… Y las mismas palabras de siempre: "Nunca olvides que te quiero"._

Me alegra ser un motivo para que sobrevivas, es lo único que quería, que vivieras el tiempo suficiente para que fueras lo último que viera en mi muerte. Si me iría de este mundo, tarde o temprano, como todos, preferí asegurarme del cómo y del quién.

La muerte fue lo único que pude decidir en mi vida, porque, aunque mi orgullo no lo aceptaba, fui una marioneta, que sin embargo luchó por contradecirse y protegerte.

Las cosas jamás fueron simples para ti ni para mí. Yo estaba destinado a ser objeto de tu resentimiento, a ser frío contigo, a motivarte, a herirte, a ser lo último que quisieras, a ser la razón de tus lágrimas… Pero, a pesar de todo, nací para protegerte, y créeme, con mis días no hago más que eso.

Tú no tuviste un papel mucho mejor que el mío. Sentiste la traición envenenar tu alma, al igual que el odio, a corta edad; y la desconfianza y rencor por todo individuo, ya que, si alguien como tu hermano mayor te hirió y traicionó, ¿con qué facilidad podrían hacerlo otros? Temblabas de sólo imaginarlo.

Te volviste indefenso y temeroso; con un corazón tan blindado, que creo ser el único que conoce su existencia… Y sé qué atesoras ahí. No porque me haya dado cuenta, sino porque escondes los mismos inútiles sentimientos de nostalgia y cariño que yo hacia aquellos años de nuestra infancia.

Trato de no pensar en eso, porque el sólo saber que alguna vez existió alguien muy parecido a mí, con menos edad pero con mi nombre, a quien amaste, a quien adoraste, admiraste e hiciste feliz, me hace derramar lágrimas.

Cómo desearía… que jamás hubiéramos tenido que ser esto que somos. Pero no hay nada qué hacer, ni siquiera el tiempo puede ayudarnos; han pasado ocho años y nada ha cambiado.

Tu odio al igual que tú, crece y se fortalece, y yo trato de herirte lo más posible para que tú me detestes en castigo por ser tan estúpido, por amarte tanto y no haberte podido matar aquella noche, condenándote a sufrir por el resto de tu vida.

Nuestra vida comenzó en el desastre, eso creen todos, pero tú y yo sabemos que una vez hubo luz en la oscuridad; sabemos que donde hay odio hubo amor, donde hay venganza hubo cariño. Tan intenso como es el odio fue el amor.

Ambos sentimientos me dejaban sin aliento cada vez que te veía.

Por eso me encargué de hacerte fuerte, para saber que, aunque pude protegerte con mi vida, pudieras hacerlo por ti mismo, cuando ya nada quedase de mí. Cuando no hubiera ni luz ni oscuridad, cuando en tu corazón no quedasen ni los recuerdos felices.  
Cuando ya no existiera, cuando sólo estuvieras tú.

Supongo que te das cuenta de ello al mirarme a los ojos.  
Te detienes en ellos, comprobando que los míos no han cambiado, dando por hecho que todo es igual a como era aquella noche.

Pero algo te detiene. Miras a mi pecho, desvías la mirada, y miras de nuevo a mis ojos; todo esto es casi imperceptible, pero veo cómo te duele ver algo que morirá en cuanto tú decidas. Si muero, también será como si tu infancia jamás hubiera estado ahí. ¿Qué será entonces de ti?

Comienzas a meditarlo, mientras yo te observo, intrigado por que te hayas dado cuenta.

- Itachi-dices-, ¿quieres que te mate?

La pregunta me toma desprevenido, pero no lo demuestro. No es mi papel tomar decisiones por ti, Sasuke. Lo he hecho en el pasado, y no han sido buenas.

- ¿Tú quieres matarme?-respondo.

-… Créemeque lo deseo _más que a nada_.

Y te quedas en silencio, con la mirada en tus pies. Después de un momento dices:

- Si ésta será la última vez que te vea… No tengo por qué fingir más.-Y entonces alzas la nuca y veo tu rostro empapado en lágrimas. Siento algo quemarme la garganta.

Tratábamos todo el tiempo de demostrar lo desalmados que éramos para el otro, pero ya no había razón por la cual fingir; después de todo, pasaría lo que tenía que pasar desde un principio.

- También tú deberías dejarlo…-agregas con voz firme, mirándome a través de las lágrimas.

Tienes razón. Toda la vida llevamos aparentando que las cosas son como deberían de ser. Que nos gustan tal y como están, pero lo detestamos.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y me levanto.

Esperas pacientemente a que esté frente a ti, y cuando consigo estar a un paso de ti, siento cómo tus brazos se aferran a mí, rodeándome el cuello, hundiendo el rostro avergonzado y húmedo en mi hombro.

Nos ahogamos en lágrimas, hundiéndonos en los recuerdos… Y vuelves a tener ocho años y yo trece.

- En serio te odio-dices con voz quebrada mientras te acaricio el cabello, tratas de convencerte cada vez más.

- … Lo sé-murmuro a tu oído.

Niegas una y otra vez sobre mi hombro, subiendo el volumen de tu llanto, abrazándome tan fuerte como puedes, haciéndome sentir cuán rápido latía tu corazón.

Duramos así un buen rato. Yo también lloraba, no había necesidad de encubrirlo, podías ver a través de mí como nadie jamás había podido. Tus ojos habían mejorado bastante. Pero no podíamos prolongarlo más, porque sabía que en cualquier momento dirías que no _tenía_ por qué ser así, que no teníamos por qué _hacerlo_… o simplemente que no podías.

Y eso sería una estupidez; tanta sangre derramada sin cobrarse, tanto dolor sin apagar la fuente, tantos juramentos sin fundamento, tanta venganza sin saciar, tantas lágrimas sin propósito…

- Tienes que matarme.

No escucho ninguna negativa por tu parte, sólo inhalas y exhalas con lentitud, temblando en el proceso, abrazándome aún para darte fuerza. Sabías que _así_ estaban destinadas a ser las cosas, que aunque te doliera, al igual que a mí, así habría de suceder. No tenía sentido dejarlo a medias.

- Itachi, tú…-Siento tu aliento en mi oído-. Ahora, que ya no habrá _más_… tú y yo podemos, podríamos…-Y para continuar aquella confusa proposición, tus talones se alzan del suelo, y tus labios se posan sobre los míos.

Mis anteriores pensamientos se desvanecen y mi cuerpo es lo único consciente en este momento. Claro que podemos.

Te rodeo la cintura con mis brazos y te beso, tratando de no temblar. Si todos los recuerdos van a morir al igual que yo, si nuestro corazón va a desaparecer pronto, podemos explotarlos cuanto pudiéramos y quisiéramos.

Arrancamos la ropa del otro al igual que la culpa y el miedo. Sucumbimos al placer, con cierto grado de dolor al principio, pero era un dolor merecido, sin él no hubiéramos sabido qué era el placer.

Es doloroso para ti…. Aún así, no importa, puesto que ya tienes los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, y nada puede compararse al dolor que está dentro de ti, no en tu cuerpo…

Pero sangras, y gritas quedamente, apretando los dientes, tal vez temeroso que me detenga… Y nos encontramos dejando aflorar los sentimientos que tanto hundimos en el centro de nuestro cuerpo:

- Te… quiero…-gimes entre cada respiración mientras yo te beso el cuello y te penetro con fuerza -… Te quiero… Itachi.

No respondo en palabras; te penetro con más fuerza y escucho cómo gritas y te vienes, relajándote, dejando caer las pestañas sobre tus mejillas ardientes y húmedas, muriendo en mis brazos mientras que las replicas del orgasmo te hacen temblar inconsciente al igual que a mí, gimiendo tu nombre en tu oído, poseyéndote como siempre quise, viniéndome y dejando una parte de mí en ti.

- Sasuke…-susurro, jadeando contra tu cuello-nunca olvides esto…

Y te beso en la boca, sintiendo cómo muerdes una parte de mi corazón con tus labios.

- Nunca olvides que… que te quiero…-me fuerzo a decir, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No ha cambiado la intensidad con la que te amaba, incluso es más fuerte y me quema con más voracidad.

Nos quedamos dormidos, tú en mis brazos y yo con tu respiración sobre mi clavícula y tus manos tibias en mi espalda.

No pensamos ni exigimos disculpas, ¿de qué servirían? Son tan inútiles como desear, como fingir y como las lágrimas… Las cosas ya han pasado.

Y ya no habrá próxima vez, lo sabemos.

Cuando despertaste, te miré a los ojos. Las lágrimas se formaron en ellos y me sentí mal, terriblemente. Sentí asco de mí mismo, como aquella noche. Tu inocencia, tu maldita inocencia me la había llevado igual que aquella noche... Esto no debe ser así…

Miré tus ojos, tus lágrimas sin detenerse y tú sin dejar de mirarme. Entonces lo decidí. Te tomé por la barbilla con la mano, con fuerza, como un enemigo. Mis ojos ardían, quería llorar sangre. Y de ese color se tornaron. Tu rostro se contrajo de miedo…

_Y lo hice._

"Dios me perdone".

Ahí acabaría todo. No habría más _nosotros_. Por un momento o dos, supimos que nos amábamos con tal intensidad, que tendría que morir uno de nosotros, y el otro, olvidarse de todo.

Te olvidaste de mí. Lo sé. Yo lo hice… Sé que habrá un vacío enorme en tu mente… Jamás tuviste un hermano.

Cuando te diste cuenta…

- No lo hagas…-Recuerdo que suplicaste, lleno de pánico, tratando de apartar tu mirada de la mía- ¡Deja mi mente en paz, Itachi!-sollozaste.

Rompías mi corazón, pero aún así me llevé aquellos horribles recuerdos. Seré un espacio en blanco en tu corazón. _… te quiero… Nunca olvides que… te quiero…,_ fue todo lo que pensé mientras te miraba a los ojos.

Y cuando el menor de los dos despertó, al lado de aquel cuerpo, no supo quién era ni cómo había llegado ahí.

Fin.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ;)

¿Reviews?

Samadhi


End file.
